


【授权翻译】峰间暖意

by Saffron_chen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, WHYKASSANDRASOHOT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_chen/pseuds/Saffron_chen
Summary: 布拉西达斯乘船回斯巴达时曾独自一人躺在甲板上想着再次见到她时会有什么样的反应。是明媚如日出或清新如雨露，她带着战斗的狂怒；自己会低笑出声还是品着若蓝莲般飘飘的欣喜？这惊鸿一瞥的模样宛若潮汐涨退，在回忆中感情浓烈地被反复温习，一呼一吸都要不客气地提醒着心心念念。这是见所未见的境况，而卡珊德拉总能带给他这么多的前所未有。
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 3





	1. 归故里

第87个奥林匹亚周期⑤的夏天，斯巴达之子布拉西达斯从阿提卡冷酷而旷日持久的战争中脱身还乡，他作为王国间谍的使命是暂时结束了，压在心头的机密和血债终于不再那么沉重。  
差事儿完成得不错，他也知道自己很是这工作的料。能加速结束这场耗时耗力的拉锯战是件好事儿，算是尽了忠也保护了人民的财产和生命安全。他可是保护斯巴达海运免遭雅典强权荼毒的防线啊，布拉西达斯必须这样想着，才能扯出个大大的笑容，用热情的拥抱去回应为自己设的接风宴。  
他心事重重又十足亢奋，作为间谍的一个优势就是让你能熟练地让人难以觉出真实，可那么些时日来他早已伪装得身心俱疲。  
诸神在上，布拉西达斯还是赶在Hyakinthia③前几个月回来了——这个为纪念阿波罗凡间爱人的死与复生的节日。这时他的故乡，斯巴达都城里所有严肃冷硬的线条会被繁花装点柔和，中间精心装饰的软帐，让这儿摇变为的精巧的拼贴艺术品。待一切都差不多就位后，前线的士兵得以准假还乡来过节。他们会宰杀山羊以献神灵，青年男女在街道上欢欣地赤裸追逐起舞。  
布拉西达斯真的很需要这场节日的欢庆。他在拉科尼亚的山谷外单独过了那么长的半年，若身处故土都还悲痛难回神的话可不是件好犒赏。在这里，人与人之间建立的连结内涵而珍贵，却都带着对光荣牺牲烈士的强烈偏向性。现在布拉西达斯只能渐缓参与其中，好让斯巴达社会重新接纳自己，也是给过往一点缓冲了。他需要的是美酒和欢笑，而非复又与泰格托斯山脚下堆叠而起的婴孩头骨，或是在克莱皮提亚（Krypteia）②剖开造反奴隶咽喉的旧日阴影重逢——可还有那些颤抖的男孩们，远在能长大可以心怀梦想着踏上远征战场前他们就已哭着死在角斗训练场上。  
当然，在和两位王做汇报工作时这些心思他都小心敛起来了。和往常一样，阿希达缪斯对他的工作是相当满意，鲍桑尼亚只会抿着唇给个看不透的官方微笑。  
好歹到此为止都一切如常。  
他重新拿回了自己位于市中心房子的所有权，一并还有军事委员会的位子，就和出发前一样，身侧环绕着军官和长老，他们的更朝迭代不过时间问题。  
总之现在只剩下最后一件事要做了：他得学着重返故乡。  
~  
Hyakinthia的第一天平平淡淡。布拉西达斯和数月不见的朋友们推杯换盏，看着年轻人在街上奔走赛跑，往每一个跳舞时不小心摔在他们桌上的人头发里压上好几朵鲜花。  
在低调地隐姓埋名那么长时间后又高调出席公众聚会是种很奇怪的感觉。愈是琼浆玉露和西厄斯的珍馐也让人食不知味，更不用说能以这些美味来麻痹自己了（幸好现在他可以镇静地来接受这熙熙攘攘了，还能像个不知廉耻的马其顿人般①和身旁的人客套劝酒）  
在戎装紧缚那么多个月后，重新穿上希顿的感觉也很奇怪，柔软的布料只松垮地挂在一边肩膀上，太多脆弱的肉体无遮无拦——这又回家的一步：这是一项耗时漫漫的矫正，他感觉自己就是铁匠面前新回模的滚烫铁浆，回炉重造的一件再一次走形的兵器——自他能为国家窃取雅典机密起，这感觉他每个夏天都必须经历一次。  
宴会顺利地进行着，第二天落日时分，斯巴达一具亡魂也仿佛随着仪式死而复生。  
~  
20年前弥玲妮和她的孩子从拉科尼亚离开后就再没人听闻她们的音讯，但她的离开是斯巴达社会无法忘怀的伤疤。布拉西达斯在她离开的那晚正处在训练生涯中④最重要的阶段，饶是如此戏剧化的国家精英生活，在酸臭的汗水和严苛训练中他也没空分神去关心，但丑闻蔓延起来就是这么强大，或迟或早每个人都会听闻。  
所有人都说，列奥尼达斯这位希腊世界的救世主和最后一位真正的希腊英雄名号已经变质啦，市井传闻里他被贬得暗淡无光，他的后裔呵，女儿就懦夫地从都城逃跑，孙子们则长眠在泰格托斯山脚下。这一家人都没能逃过神谕的判决呢。  
他的家族传说该到此为止啦，战争英雄的血脉终是消失只在史书上残存。  
可现在看来，这故事显然远未到头：弥铃妮就这么突然地出现在首都议事厅前，没有夸耀也没有开场白，只褴褛地穿着海盗衫，头仍高昂着，身上纵横的伤疤如艰苦岁月的勋章，宴会上所有的斯巴达人都停下杯盏，惊讶地看向她。  
但布拉西达斯没有看向弥铃妮，而是盯着她身旁的年轻女子。卡珊德拉似乎感受到了他的注视，起先还皱着眉看过来，但认出他后就绽开了个明媚的笑。  
“布拉西达斯！”她喊着，“布拉西达斯！你还记得我吗？”  
这问题可真荒谬，布拉西达斯差点就当着她的面笑出声了。

①马其顿：和斯巴达诸多矛盾经常开打的王国，我猜因此布布回嫌弃人家恬不知耻吧。说来惭愧，我个游戏时长140+了还没去开这个最北边的巨大版图  
②Krypteia 克莱皮提亚为音译，亦作Cyypteia，古希腊语中为秘密之意。这是斯巴达对年轻男性公民的特殊训练，其目的在历史上尚存争议。有学者认为这是一种强权政治的产物，好训练强兵以守卫斯巴达飞地与城邦，并能更好地恫吓管理奴隶；也有认为这就是个和雅典的埃弗比（Ephebia）差不多的高等军事教育场所，学生在18岁转入，20岁毕业。  
③Hyakinthia是斯巴达最重要的节日之一，为期三天：第一天用以祭奠逝去的英雄，为他们献上贡品，也会设置简朴的宴席，献祭用的面包也比较朴素；第二天用以欢庆他的复生，人们载歌载舞地歌颂阿波罗的荣光，举行赛跑和赛马之类的活动。这一天会大开宴席，宰杀并献上更多的祭品（多用山羊），公民可以宴请亲戚朋友，甚至连外乡人和奴隶都可以参与其中；宴席会在一种极富地区特色的节庆特供帐篷里举行；关于宴会第三天没啥记录保存下来，很有可能这一天里会有大量的庄重繁复的秘密宗教仪式，但现知斯巴达妇女在这一天会编制希顿以献神灵，雅典人在泛雅典娜节（四年一次）也会有类似的传统。这个节日异常隆重，士兵们被准许从前线下来回到拉科尼亚，鲍桑尼亚王甚至特地为此磋商达成停战协议，据记载，尼西亚斯为了向斯巴达递出善意的橄榄枝也答应下来会协助他们的盛大庆典。  
④原文Agoge意为斯巴达教育，是一种严格的教育和培训制度，它面向所有斯巴达公民，只有亚基亚德世系和欧里庞提德这两个王室世系的长子例外。这种训练需要离开家庭进行，包括学习秘密行动、培养对团体的忠诚、军事训练、打猎、舞蹈和社交预备。  
⑤Olympiad是古希腊奥林匹亚四年一次运动会的周期算法，这种年历算法直到埃厄利亚殖民时期（公元前400- 330）才开始采用。换算为公元历的话，奥林匹亚历的第一个周期是从公元前776年开始算的


	2. Khoros

随着卡珊德拉的到来，布拉西达斯的精神可谓夸张地快速恢复起来。不是说能和她一起合作或者聊上天什么的就带来这么大改变——诸神在上啊他们都那么忙——只是她的出现可给军事委员会带来了快能实体化的混乱。  
个中原因，至少是他认为的原因吧：卡珊德拉是个女人。尽管明面上城邦法律是拥抱性别平等的——斯巴达的新生儿不管性别为何，到底是要上战场的战士，故而大抵而言性别有差不会给两性地位带来什么大问题（起码在布拉西达斯游历了这么多地方，见过希腊大陆其他地区面对这类问题的状况后，他真的觉得斯巴达在这方面可优于他国太多了）不过当然，女人还是不能入读军校或主持政局，但她有权合法继承、支配自己的财产，在公众场合发言是正常事儿，而跑步和摔跤则则是必修项，她们也得和兄弟们一起参加投掷等武训：毕竟在男人们上战场时，女人就是保家卫国发展经济的留守者：女人不是附庸，只是男性之外的另一性别另一半。那些要否认女性地位的男人可不能算是真男人。  
眼下呢？法律到底是版上划痕，卡珊德拉到了委员会要一同参与策划时照样被男人们扭捏地堤防排斥，她的建议不论好坏都被驳回，性别的楚河汉界让她的抗议变成困兽之斗。  
“这真的离我想象中差别千万里了，”有一天他们恰巧在宫殿外碰上了，她抱怨着，“这可是养育出我妈妈，甚至她妈妈Queen Gorgo的城邦啊！一个能挥舞兵器冲锋陷阵的女人就这么稀奇，让那些秃子②难以置信吗？？”  
但布拉西达斯还没来得及回应，就被一位长老催促着进去以免让两位王久等。他只好带着一肚子沮丧入殿觐见：如果就连一个宣称着男女平等的国家都这样对待卡珊德拉的话，那在外邦她还得忍受何等非议歧视呢？当她漫游于希腊，甚至远在埃维厄和麦加利斯时，过路人见到她除了会把她看作一具待征服的肉体还能看到什么内涵吗？布拉西达斯这么想着走到了王座前，两位王还在安静地讨论着什么。尽管他们背过身，但激烈的私语还是清晰可闻，希顿柔软的布料随着他们大幅度的肢体动作摆动着甩出折痕。鲍桑尼亚就如往常一样带着自认高等的气势抓住阿希达缪斯的肩膀，传达着敷衍的讯息：啊是的是的，我知道你在说什么老朋友，但是呢……  
他耐心地背着手站好军姿等在一边，布拉西达斯非常确信，两位王的争论一会儿就又会变成他的烫手山芋了。  
他们讨论着关于城邦被流放者该如何申请讨回公民身份的问题，最后终于转过来把问题困惑抛给自己，布拉西达斯差一点就要开口问他们说的是谁了，但很快就反应过来——哦对呀，她还是被取消了继承权的流亡者，现在浪子要归乡想拿回自己的身份权力——虽然这点要求布拉西达斯觉得还挺合理的（但当然他不会说出来）。那么这就是他的新任务了，很简单，只需和两位王说说话，告诉他们关于卡珊德拉这一路的经历，让两位比对①下好给出公正的判决——这公民身份到底该不该还给她。  
只是布拉西达斯有点好奇，两位王什么时候才能意识到截至现在就她为国家所做的一切，已经忠诚得没什么好挑剔的了。  
~  
另一边军事会最终还是邀请了卡珊德拉到军校演示实战。  
如此一来算是肯定了她在大战中做出的贡献，也是含蓄地想测试下她的能力。但卡珊德拉才不领这情，她穿着铮亮的铜护甲出现在格斗场，上头带着男性特征的粗糙雕刻不留情地分隔了她漂亮的颈部曲线，也盖起晒成古铜色，肌肉流畅的大腿。  
布拉西达斯自愿和她组成第一场的搭儿。不管她能不能赢下，单是能和斯巴达最受器重的战士比拼就足以两位王对她青眼有加。而且就他们在科林斯的短暂联手来看，布拉西达斯知道卡珊德拉打起来能有多猛。  
她很礼貌地等布拉西达斯摆好了姿势才抽出武器，身体微微下伏，重心压的比较低，前倾着——显然她更喜欢攻击而非防守对手。  
她的身子向前微倾姿势，调整出更小的暴露面，然后在对峙的挪动中平衡着以适应陌生的地形。他在贩夫的仓库时就注意到了，卡珊德拉的持剑很不寻常：直直地格挡在身前，手腕抬得很高几乎和肩膀齐平，而断矛背在身后触手可及的地方。  
要是还在仓库里的话，布拉西达斯真愿意干站着去欣赏她打斗姿势。这视觉盛宴相当悦目让人沉迷：耐心地安静蛰伏算计出惊人爆发力，她的肢体控制真的是完美，除却必要的动作，肌肉群一直在养精蓄锐。看着她从容又精准的姿态真的很难不分心，要是能停下来看着她那该多美妙。  
所以要等布拉西达斯反应过来可就为时太晚，那柄利刃已经抵上喉咙，温热的肉体和他腹背相贴。不自主的粗喘中带着诧异，身侧还有断矛松松地压着，就在肋骨之间，但他能感觉到铠甲的布料已经被挑破了。  
其他几个军官震惊得面面相觑，他们仿佛被厚重树脂卡住了喉头发不出声。  
但卡珊德拉只退后开来，第二轮即将开场。  
~  
这真的是一场对决吗？布拉西达斯犹豫地举起自己了自己的长矛，靠在盾牌边缘堤防——再让他好好想上千百回刚刚发生的动作，说真的，他有还手的余地可言吗？  
卡珊德拉猛扑向布拉西达斯左方，想要突破对方举着盾牌的防守，但这次他有所设防——起码比之前好些。布拉西达斯快速调整角度切断破口漏洞，右手挥矛想刺向她暴露出的颈脖——她立刻就躲开攻击了。  
手忙脚乱的竞技仍火热持续，布拉西达斯不能像第一轮那般快就败下阵来。哪怕他最终可能还是会输掉这一局——这会让人们起疑的——所以这场对决必须打的真实有利，让大家心服口服，要不然就沦落为什么滑稽把戏了。到时候斯巴达人可才不买账，他们可能会觉得布拉西达斯根本就没认真打，或更糟糕的，是不是卡珊德拉使了诈，那么这场愚蠢的争斗就偏离本意不能给她的名声带来什么好结果了。  
好好想想啊布拉西达斯，他一边招架一边晕乎乎地给自己下令，既然上一次她的剑是从右边冲自己脖子攻过来的那么这一回……  
布拉西达斯冲后方来了一手肘，这是个大胆的孤注一掷，但成了！他打中了对方！布拉西达斯心跳飞速，他抓紧这个间隙在最小的角度掉转矛头，往卡珊德拉下盘扫去。  
但她反应得更快，甚至都没缩一下，只重心微调就敏捷躲过，矛尖堪堪挨着小腿擦过。  
时不再来，布拉西达斯为此重心已摆的太低，姿势再张不开还失去平衡。他往后方调整盾牌以护住自己，稳住后立刻凶狠地反手冲她下巴来了一下。卡珊德拉侧过头避开，用那柄断矛挑杠开盾牌，像拳击手突破一记重拳般破开进攻。  
布拉西达斯踉跄地往后退去，仓促拉开距离。这招架真的太可怕了——自己都已经直喘大气，每个动作都牵扯得肌肉疼痛，可卡珊德拉仍如止水，进攻姿态平稳地端着，呼吸几乎如常，他们之间对照鲜明。她只散乱了头发，表情略是惊讶，众神在上啊光是这姿势卡珊德拉就赢得毫无悬念了。  
然后——还蛮好笑得，仿佛她才想来可以这么做——卡珊德拉一记勾腿冲他小腿扫过去，猛地来了一下让他失去平衡狠狠跌倒在地。布拉西达斯朝后倒去，后脑勺撞在沙地上，他听到自己闷哼着，嘴里全是铜锈味儿，气喘得像个破洞气球。  
就凭这个，布拉西达斯躺在地上好平复呼吸，就凭这个，难怪卡珊德拉的敌人都只敢戴着面具，改名换姓地缩在暗处了。若和她一样胆敢走在阳光下他们必定无处遁形，更别说有所还击了。  
这时渐近的脚步声让他回过神来，也让他的头疼开始起劲儿了。卡珊德拉站在他面前，正午阳光下他迎光看去只分辨出个模糊黑影，但马上她就蹲下来，还给他挡住了耀眼的日光，布拉西达斯现在能看到她的表情了。  
蜜棕色的杏眼睁得很大，湿润而灵动，卡珊德拉眉头紧锁地看着他，嘴唇抿成一条线，一边脸颊微微凹陷着，她嘴里可能正紧张地磨着那块儿吧。  
他还看到了害怕。  
布拉西达斯感到一阵心疼，思绪混乱地想着卡珊德拉这是怎么了？难道她觉得那几个动作伤害到了自己了吗？不，不是这样地。而卡珊德拉伸手过来，邀请性地朝他张开手，这表明了她并不着急着要帮忙，那肯定是知道自己不会在这番决斗中受伤的。可这就只剩下一种可能了——  
她腰弯得更低了，朝布拉西达斯更靠近了些——接受吧，请接受我的帮助吧——她的肢体语言带着震耳欲聋的悲伤。  
布拉西达斯猛然明白了她的意思，她的渴求：  
求求你不要怕，不要回避。  
接受这帮助，告诉我这是真的，我是真的，已经太多人畏惧于我了……  
他突兀地伸手握住，就像卡珊德拉那么突然就递出橄榄枝。那一瞬间的担心，虽然没持续多久，却让他恍然大悟。他由着卡珊德拉把自己拉起来，他们双手紧握的时间有点太长了，随后人群朝这边涌来，她的温度很快撤去，那瞬间的惶恐除了布拉西达斯无人知晓。  
赛后当然会有些无聊的闲言碎语，叽喳着调侃布拉西达斯年龄渐长开始变得软弱无力，还有传言道卡法隆尼亚的水土环境是不是加了什么变异激素，但这都无关痛痒。待今晚将军们回家后就会和妻子们说些带着敬畏的醉后私语，孩子们会不顾宵禁兴奋地挥着短剑背着断矛去模仿他们新的传奇。  
起码，卡珊德拉已经赢来小片民心。

①to draw the contexts and parallels they need to either give her a role in Spartan society, or reject her from it. 这个parallels和下文那句He wonders how long it will take them to realize that there are no parallels.我抓不准意思，，所以只取了比对之意并且对下文根据自己的理解意译了，还望指点  
②秃子我加的，本来仅指军官，但我觉得骂骂咧咧的卡姐好可爱啊，这样情形也会和布布说malaka吧？  
③Don't recoil. Don't shrink from me.  
Touch me, please. Show me you still can, because enough people fear me, enough…  
求求你不要怕，不要回避。  
接受我吧，告诉我这是真的，我是真的，已经太多人畏惧于我了……  
想了想还是不翻成中文了，不然我读着有点别扭，翻不出那种味道啊555  
④One small piece of Sparta, at least, is won.


	3. 信任

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好甜好甜好甜的少男阿布和超直卡姐交心

不论你问哪个雅典人，他们都会坚称斯巴达的两头政权就是暴君之治。  
布拉西达斯也能理解这刻板印象从何而来。阿希达缪斯和鲍桑尼亚的统治个人特征鲜明，而这个充斥着残忍，对位高权重渴求的字词自然就会被他们的敌国利用曲解；就像斯巴达人一直蔑视于雅典人夸夸其谈的辩论与修辞，他们竟还要拿伦理道德来为自己宣传辩护，若果这民主政权真这么优越而王权统治邪恶得万劫不复的话，那么战争可就是正义出征而不是现在这局面了，种种北讨南征也不过是为了航道而不惜手段，血腥又毫无意义竞争罢了。  
事实上两位王并非稳当当凌驾于万人之上的。他们必须相互敬重服从，听从长老会的建议，甚至是来自任何公民的良策。也正是怕公民们会忌惮于两位王会存在徇私舞弊，他们甚至敞开王宫大门邀请公民入殿旁听，更是允许当堂进言献策的行为。不过现在两位王该是相当后悔当初这么开诚布公了，众目睽睽下，政治威望尚存的弥铃妮带着她的斯巴达血脉回来了，这女孩对斯巴达可没那么忠诚，更不用说敬重王者了①。  
~  
这怕不是这星期里头第六次了，布拉西达斯站在议事殿里看着卡珊德拉对阿希达缪斯大吼出声，然而这星期还尚未过半。  
盛名的火舌熊熊地紧随卡珊德拉。在过去二十年里，斯巴达一直都只知道她是列奥尼达斯后裔，一个早逝的悲剧。但现在她活生生地走在城邦中，公民们自然是又惧又怕。先是她和布拉西达斯似是熟识般打招呼，随后又从玻俄提亚的战场上凯旋归来。卡珊德拉每个星期都能顺利完成两位王布置的自杀性任务，提着一个又一个雅典指挥官的头回到皇宫前复命。皇宫就像河流一样容纳下源源不断的旁听者，他们都想一睹这位斯巴达落难公主会怎样在参政会上毫不留情地嘲讽那些妄图把她当儿戏的上位者。卡珊德拉还没拿回公民身份，所以当然啦，她本没有出现在议政厅的道理，但布拉西达斯倒想看看谁要胆敢把她扔出去。  
“愚蠢的老东西！”她雷霆震怒地斥道，“你要缩在将倾大厦里自欺欺人，可这世界可不会如你所愿的好好运转下去！斯巴达将士们在麦加利斯殊死搏斗，而你却还捂着克莱皮提亚，斯巴达最优秀的战士们，之让他们在城里头屠戮不听话的奴隶？”  
阿希达缪斯哑口无言，而本更擅长应对盛怒的卡珊德拉的鲍桑尼亚选择退居二线远离这纷争，虚张声势的抵抗下年长的王者看起来瘦小又迷茫。  
“我看过你们用决斗和武力解决这些纷争，那就请和我赛一场吧，我的王。若给你脑袋正正形应该就能把你扇醒了！”  
他们中又有谁敢出面阻拦呢？大殿里鸦雀无声，整个斯巴达社会的存在都是基于对皇室的忠诚和服从的，哪怕再是不公不服，权威者都必须被待以尊敬。任哪个公民都无法设想会有如此目空权力的情况。所以站在阿希达缪斯身后的布拉西达斯只能瞪着挑衅者。  
看着我卡珊德拉。在你犯下更严重的错误之前请看看我啊。  
而当他们目光相会，他望见过她华丽的皮甲和铜质武器，还有对方眼中苦涩的盛怒，布拉西达斯扫了一眼国王又看回卡珊德拉。他摇摇头，希望对方能明白这样出格的行为就是中伤帝国的根基，在这大殿上就是格格不入者，要是继续行之必会让整个斯巴达社会真的变成将倾大厦，而一个伟大帝国可不能就此绊倒啊。  
卡珊德拉放松了些，她气愤地在一片窒息的死寂中拂袖而去。  
布拉西达斯看着她走远，眼光不禁徘徊在她的臀部和发辫上那些鹦鹉螺般的漂亮螺旋上。这次他不需要看的遮遮掩掩了，因为大殿里所有人都凝视着她远去的身影。  
~  
布拉西达斯离开议事殿几个小时后，卡珊德拉突然叫住他让他陪自己去走走。  
他们在去皮塔那，这位处西北边的路上闲聊了会，路上扁桃已是繁花满树，田野刚犁过，简易的木制小城门上装饰着红色布料。神殿被连片的橄榄树林所代替，穿着红金色希顿的公民和兽皮裹身的奴隶穿行村庄。太阳已经快要坠入泰格托斯山的怀中，山脉的峭壁和峡谷被染上细碎的酒红。布拉西达斯紧张了一整路。他知道一路上和对方靠的有多近，而卡珊德拉还把自己甲胄换下了，只穿了件佩帕勒斯②，衣物柔软的褶皱随着她大腿的走动宽宽翻飞。他们两个独处着。  
不是说自己被她吸引住了什么的，他在科林斯就很清楚这个问题了。布拉西达斯已经学会了接受这一肚子蝴蝶的时刻并且开始适应它了，就像最终和饥饿疲乏也能和平共处一样。但这种和谐会被她在场时的漫不经心所打破，他们每每往前走着，布拉西达斯脑子里徘徊的不明说就像狼一样开始缠斗不休：这到底是什么，他们间有什么东西在改变着，我该看向哪里，我又该说什么嘛？我，我该……  
漫长徒步的终点落在了一个能眺望拉科尼亚的制高点山谷，这里的橄榄树枝干伸得长长，枝繁叶茂得映天蔽日。卡珊德拉似乎感受不到身后的注视，她只是抚了抚自己的长裙，笑着拍拍身侧让布拉西达斯坐过来然后——  
她的微笑消失了，转而递给他一卷黄色的莎草纸。  
布拉西达斯接过来，读着读着泛起一身寒意。虽然不情愿，但他明白过来这么长的这一路只是保密起见，甚至对方那身休闲的佩帕洛斯，都不是什么暗示而是一个伪装，好让他们出城能不被留意到。  
卡珊德拉把自己领到这么远的地方，是在用一个最温柔，起码是她知道的最温柔的方式，告诉他，自己誓死效忠的王里头出了个叛徒。  
他的惯性思维还在为潜在的叛国王者四处找借口。这中间是出了什么差错误解吧，一定是。他们是不是理解错了什么单词的意思或者根本叛徒不过是个笔误。自己还能活着，所以他们一定还没密谋出什么诡计，但另一边布拉西达斯悄悄提醒着自己，去年秋天科林斯的卧底之行要不是卡珊德拉出现在贩夫的码头自己还能不能活下来了。  
布拉西达斯感觉自己就是个傻子，怎么看都是个傻子。怎么就总把对王的忠诚视作至高无上的荣誉了呢，他的付出得那么多又毫无怨言，甚至不会对王权有所质疑——现而今回想起来都只觉羞愧得耳朵发烫。自己刚刚还要对卡珊德拉的主动心跳得像个青少年一般，妄想着她会把自己领到什么地方去呢，而这一切在如此字条前都显得无关紧要了……  
“你觉得可能是哪一个呢”，卡珊德拉问道。  
他麻木又毫不迟疑地报上了鲍桑尼亚的尊姓大名：这油嘴滑舌又刻薄异常的年轻国王和自己说话时腻得跟黄油一样，甚至是有点太刻意了。他最近文艺复新起斯巴达古老的刑法条款可不讨喜，气得长老院都给他戴上最出众的垃圾国王暨文明叛徒的冠冕。  
但是，布拉西达斯只能认命：要是自己没有现在这么谨言慎行，公民们也会这么称呼自己吗？要是他们知道自己也觉得克莱皮提亚不过是残忍的乌合之众培养皿，或斯巴达这种依靠奴隶带动经济发展的社会实际上是脆弱又难以为继的存在，又或者认为现在这种战死沙场无比光荣的风气实际上会摧毁整个社会的导向风呢？③  
甚至，去他妈的，卡珊德拉就该立刻拿回她那该死的祖宅和继承权！  
“我不知道。”他最终诚实道。  
卡珊德拉点点头看向不远处的雅典娜神殿，血红与残阳落得离他们很远。他们沉默地坐着，直到云层上最后一丝金灿也被黑夜吞入腹。  
失去依靠太阳的估算度秒也如年。时间被拉长得无法计算。布拉西达斯沉回自己的回忆中，看着那些渴求帮助的时刻，有没有谁，有没有人而不是暴力能帮助自己——但援兵从来缺席。在不被注意的角落，听不见的耳语细碎，这个叛国王者的每一个动作每一句低语都指挥着斯巴达冲向注定惨败的战争和企图谋杀布拉西达斯的新意外。  
可是没有。那么多年他们握过手，微笑着相互致意，一个下达命令一个奉命行事，这么多互动他找不出能有一点叛国的证据。  
但总的而言布拉西达斯出奇的冷静。尽管他现在情绪转换得飞快，愤怒又多疑，但思绪之下，能和卡珊德拉并肩坐着又怎么会感到不安全呢。虽然现在对方卸甲归田一般的平民打扮，卡珊德拉的力量休眠火山般潜藏在她俊丽相貌下。  
“为什么把这个给我看？”密件摆在布拉西达斯膝头，蜡纸封漆折向里头，“被人知道打的秘密就不算什么秘密了，而且你本可以利用这个信息作为筹码的。”  
卡珊德拉深深叹了口气，肩膀向后撑去——这还是这么长时间沉默以来她第一次叹气出声。  
“我有想过吧，”她承认道，“利用你的视而不见，继续吊着答案让长老会自己慢慢找。我本可以耐心等着那个叛徒对我放松警惕然后无视我的回归——又或者我先让他闭嘴。”  
“你是说他先试着让你永远闭嘴吧”，布拉西达斯更正道。卡珊德拉听着笑了，她掩到衣物柔软的结后头，他继续道：“他们谁都不会有那个胆子的，都已经错失良机了，你大摇大摆地回来，像编辫子一样精密地融入斯巴达的生活。如少了个如此公众人物斯巴达又不是瞎子。”  
卡珊德拉看着自己晃阿晃的脚，“我知道自己处境是有点微妙。”  
“是也不是，”布拉西达斯说，“我也见过名声外扬能如何救命。一个间谍被发现了当然会被铲除，但如果你远近闻名——特别是当人们都爱戴着你，他们是会发现你的缺席的，这么一来你的敌人就束手无措了，他们不敢把你怎么样。”  
“最起码嘛，”卡珊德拉笑得像条鲨鱼，“他们会三思而后行咯。”  
“但你还没回答我的问题呢。”  
卡珊德拉的笑容消失了，她犹豫着，嘴唇半启着欲言又止。  
告诉我你想让我平安吧，布拉西达斯在安静中悄悄想着。告诉我你害怕那个叛徒国王会对我图谋不轨，告诉我你不能容忍这种事发生在我身上。  
“我需要找当一个盟友，”卡珊德拉最终启齿道，“而你……”  
她伸出手去触碰信件磨损的边缘，也就是说她的手已经落在布拉西达斯膝头了，也就是说布拉西达斯得很专注才能留意到她的话了，“而这……而我感觉你就是个不错的候选人。”  
她拿走了那张莎草纸，用自己腰间那条细绳卷了起来，然后——她是那么的安静又自然地，布拉西达斯差点就要忽略掉了——伸手和他十指相扣。她紧紧地牵着他，以一种兄弟般的力度和姿势牵着手又抬起来：她和他的力量，他们被城邦与布拉西达斯的命运所促成的联盟。  
“我也想相信你，布拉西达斯。而同样，我也很想得到你的信任。”  
她蜜色的眼睛热情清澈又毫无保留。动作和话语之下仿佛字句不过缝隙阻碍，仿佛她想把这承诺都刻进自己的骨肉。布拉西达斯为这般亲昵的信任而思绪颤抖：比起来皮塔那一路上的靠近，这下来的真的太具冲击力了。  
“我愿意。”布拉西达斯说的有点不假思索甚至卡珊德拉都被逗笑了，真诚又放肆的大声。这声音让他感到一阵颤瑟，“我相信你卡珊德拉，我当然会相信你了。”  
“好啊，”她说，最终的最终，那抹霞光随着她的笑意触及眼底，“太好了。”

①her daughter has shown no such loyalty. 抓不大准，因为下文有卡姐对国王破口大骂的片段所以意译了下，而且雇佣兵嘛，哪边有钱打哪边？卡姐小时候还攻击过长老会，猜因此no such loyalty？  
②Peplos 就是女版的希腊长衫，前面的希顿（Chiton）是男版滴  
③阿布所言极是，斯巴达最终崩盘于奴隶造反，没人给他们做工保持供给  
④deeper and more suggestive than anything he could have imagined during their walk to Pitana this morning 我有点困惑不知是不是我理解错了还是作者姑娘记混了，太阳都落了他们来的Pitana吧？这里就模糊过去了惹

这里的布布真的太可爱了，恋爱的小傻子哟~作者姑娘超级多押韵和绝妙描写，有机会一定要去看看哦~水平有限我翻不出原文那种精巧qaq 卡姐真的太搞笑，我都能想象这个目光如炬握着布布的手原本以为下一秒说我爱你实际上说我把你当兄弟hhh而且阿布你怎么I do得这么快啊hhh妈妈批准这门婚事！


End file.
